


Random One Shot's

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, batfam, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: This is probably going to be a book about random stories that I decided to write. So I hope you enjoy!





	Random One Shot's

Damian Wayne was not happy. He was berated with question after question by his new ‘classmates’ asking him things like ‘How living with Bruce Wayne was like?’ and ‘If he’s looking for a girlfriend?’

Stuff like that was asked all day. He answered the questions coldly hoping that they would go away. He looked towards the teacher who was snoring loudly at the desk. He glared at the teacher seething quietly.

The reason why he didn’t already have an outburst was that if he did he would be banned from going on patrol for the next month. It was unfair but Grayson was adamant that he would at least try.

So he’s trying.

Very very hard.

But the time the lunch bell rang he wanted to stab every one of his classmates in the neck with the knife he secretly brought from the manor. He carefully scooted his chair back and grabbed his bag and silently speed-walked out of the classroom.

After escaping the crowd he sighed and ruffled his hair back dropping onto the bench beneath him. He opened his bag and got out the lunch bag that Alfred made for him. He grabbed his grilled cheese sandwich and was about to take about when he felt someone’s eyes on him.

He looked up and from across the field saw a girl staring blankly at him. He growled and his twitched He stuffed his grilled cheese back into the bag and marched over to where she was.

“Were sitting in the plaza and I can see you staring at me so what’s your fucking deal- wait are you drawing me?” he asked looking at the page in the girl’s sketchbook blankly. The girls face lit bright red and she scrambled closing her sketchbook hastily. “I’m so sorry!” she said bowing and turned to try and take off.

Before she could though Damian grabbed her arm and made her halt in her attempt to escape. “I-It’s fine,” he said not really understanding why he decided to stop her. She blinked at him and slowly removed her arm from his grip. “Are you sure?” she asked, “because most of the time people find it creepy.”

He nodded and reached to grab the sketchbook out of her hands. Despite her protest, he flipped the book open and looked at the page in front of him. It was a very detailed drawing of a Robin. The sketches on the paper seemed like it was filled with love. The coloring was very detailed and beautiful. To be honest it looked almost real.

The girl in front of him blushed and tried to grab the book away from him again. “I know it isn’t very good you don’t have to tell me!” she said as Damian dogged her hands once again. “It’s actually very good,” he said flipping through the pages of the book and was meet with detailed after a detailed drawing.

“Don’t lie to me!” she said her face getting redder as she tried to reach again. “I don’t see the point in lying,” he said simply getting the latest drawing which was him. It was half done and looked almost exactly like him despite being not finished.

“My name is Damian Wayne.” he introduced the sketchbook tucked underneath his arm and his hand out for her to shake. The girl stared blankly at his hand and slowly met hers with his. “I’m Y/N L/N,” she said.

And that my friends is the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard. Yes, it is. Why is writing so hard? I don't even know anymore.


End file.
